


N is for Now You See Me

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [14]
Category: Now You See Me (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Now you see me crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is Jack Wilder's older sister and she is checking up on him. slight Darcy/Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Now You See Me

N Is For Now You See Me

One-Shot

Own Nothing.  
.................................  
Daniel, Henley and Merritt laughed as they walked to their penthouse in the MGM Grand after a magic show. Daniel pushed opened the doors and they walked in. "Woah, woah, I didn't order room service." Merritt stated.

"How did you get in?" Daniel asked. "Never mind. Call Security."

"You sure?" Darcy set down the book and glanced up at them. "Door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't." Daniel stated as he glared at her. "If you're some deranged fan girl, then you need to leave."

"Nothing's ever locked." She stood up.

"Hey Darcy." Jack stated as he walk past the group into the room. "What are you doing here?"

She arched an eyebrow. "You never answer your phone."

"Great, the kid has a crazed fan stalker." Merritt muttered as he flopped on the couch.

"She's my sister." Jack stated as he gave his sister a hug.

"She came to see you perform. That's sweet." Henley smiled. "I'm Henley."

"Darcy Lewis." She shook Henley's hand. "I saw you perform in L.A, you were awesome."

"Thank you." Henley smiled.

"Darce, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Oh." Darcy pulled out a packet from her bag. "I need your signature on these."

Jack took the packet from her and frowned as the others looked at him. "So where you're going this time?"

Darcy smiled sadly and shook her head. "I need you to sign these, power of attorney things, in case something happens and a decision has to be made about mom." She shrugged. "I need you to sign these Jackie."

"Why can't you get Aunt Margie sign these?" Jack asked and stared at Darcy's scrunched up face.

"There's your answer." Daniel stated.

"Chinny is right." Darcy stated. "Sign and I'll bring gifts back."

Jack sighed and sat down on a chair and started reading through the papers. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he flipped through the first page.

"I'm sorry, Chinny?" Daniel asked her.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him and turned to smile at him. "I was going to say asshole, but Jackie asked me to be nice to his friends."

"Right, Jackie." Daniel stared at the youngest member.

"Only Darcy is allowed to call me that." Jack stated as he finished signing the last page. He stood up and smiled at Darcy as she glanced through the packet before putting it up in her bag. "So when are you off?"

Darcy sighed, "Oh I leave later tonight, but I thought we could get dinner, catch up."

"Yea sure."

"Wait a minute, we have a dinner with Mr. Tressler." Daniel stated.

"Oh come on Danny, let them go."

"Actually, I was going to ask Special Agent Lewis to dine with us." Mr. Tressler stated as he walked into the penthouse. "I had heard that young Mr. Wilder's sister was in town." He smiled at her. "Would you care to dine with us?"

"I would love to hear some stories of young Jackie." Merritt stated.

Darcy looked over at Jack and smiled and nodded. "Sure." They all grabbed their things and headed out the door.

"Great." Danny muttered under his breath as he closed the door behind him.  
........................

They dropped her off at the airport a few hours later and she got out of the car to hug everyone buy. "It was nice meeting you guys." She hugged Hensley and Merritt.

"I'll miss you Jackie, don't do anything stupid or get caught." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Wait until I'm home to bail you out."

"Don't worry about me." Jack whispered in her ear. She pulled away and shook Mr. Tressler's hand goodbye before she turned to Daniel.

"We only just met." He stated. "We don't need to mushy about it."

She rolled her eyes. "How about this then, if anything happens to my little brother, he gets hurt, or gets caught doing one you tricks. It'll be you that I'll come after." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He chuckled as he stared at her.

"I'm serious." She leaned forward and whispered before pulling away. "Thanks for dinner guys." She waved to them before heading into the airport.  
....................................

"Nice job at Five Points." Darcy stated as she walked along side Danny a cup of coffee in her hand.

He looked at her, his eyes registering who she was before he nodded. "Yea, it was a big one."

She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. She pulled on his collar and dragged him into an alleyway. She pushed him against the wall and dropped her coffee. "He almost died."

"Well someone wins the over protective sister of the year award."

She pushed at him and stepped back. "Someone has to look after him, I'm the only family he's got Mom's dead, both of our Dad's dead, and he only has me."

"We're his family." Daniel stated. "We have his back. Where were you this whole time?"

"Watching." Darcy stated. "I was watching him."

Daniel's face fell. "The whole time?"

"Every show, Las Vegas, New Orleans and then Five Points. I was watching all of you this whole time."

"And you didn't tell him?" Daniel asked her.

"I was given orders not too, you've caught the notice of my bosses and I couldn't have let Jack know that I was investigating him and they couldn't know we were related. So I had him sign papers to sign everything in his name and I went off grid to watch. Nice jobs screwing with the Feds."

"Thanks." He smiled. "And now?"

"Oh, I had breakfast with him this morning, he knows the truth." She shrugged.

"And you just decided to tell me why?" He asked her.

"Maybe I decided that you didn't have such a big chin." She laughed as she walked out of the alley way and back onto the sidewalk.

He rolled his eyes and walked after her, they walked side by side. "You mean you don't think I'm really an asshole."

"Oh no, you're still are one." She winked at him.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.


End file.
